geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm
Cataclysm is a demon level by Gboy created in 1.9. It is featured and is arguably the second hardest featured level in Geometry Dash. Description This level is a Demon level, but goes beyond the difficulty of a Demon level. It is considered an "Extreme Demon", which means that it goes far beyond a Demon's difficulty. This causes very few people to be able to complete Cataclysm in Normal Mode without cheats. The level's main background color is black, with the colors of most of the objects being red or orange. It appeasr to inspire the design of Bloodbath. Gameplay The level starts off with a fairly simple cube, with a few tricks. It then turns into a hard double speed wave that has tight spaces, many size change portals, and rather awkward timing. It then turns into an auto segment, briefly into a cube, and then into a very hard triple speed ship with gravity and mirror portals that requires very light tapping to avoid death. It changes back into a mini wave at half speed, but is easier than the first wave as it is not double speed, albeit having even tighter spaces. The player then changes into a double speed ball that requires very good timing and jitter clicks, then goes half speed and goes through very tight spaces, with a few speed changes to try and throw the player off. The ball then transitions to a double speed UFO with many jump rings, gravity portals and tight spaces that require crucial timing. This UFO then transitions to a half speed rocket that requires insanely straight flying, and also has jump rings and gravity portals. The ship then transitions into a double speed cube that needs good timing, then turns into a half speed mini cube that mostly requires a little bit of mashing, before heading into the halfway section of Cataclysm, where the player becomes a ball that needs a little bit of jitter clicking and good timing. This is normally the easiest part of Cataclysm. Trivia *Gboy had to hack to verify this map. *This is one of very few demon levels hacked to get the intended demon rating. *Other players like Lyra Bandicoot also had to hack to complete the map. This sparked a lot of debate which resulted in many users uploading videos on how to spot hackers of the game. *This is one of the hardest maps, the hardest most likely being the wall. However, the hardest recognized official map is actually Bloodbath. **Enlil was the first who completed the level without any hacks. The others were (in order) GironDavid (May 14), Sandstorm & Riot (both on May 20), PowerBomb, Creepy Dash (July 25), , Maxis9 (15 October), Mrkebab (November 1), Smokes (November 4), Souls TRK (December 6) TheBestSwirl (December 10) Danilkaz (December 19) and elite (December 26) Errors *At 91%, it is possible to have the ceiling anti blue jump pad launch you in between 2 other blue jump pads, sending you into spikes. Crashes *Cyclic crashed at 86% for moving the wave up too early. *SoulsTRK crashed at 74% twice. *Riot crashed accidentally after the last wave segment. Walkthrough Gallery Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels